dj_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Socialite's Who's Who
= High Society NPCs = Bruce Wayne - Wayne Enterprises - New York City Bruce Wayne is the grandson of the founder of Wayne Enterpirses and is the head of its Board. He is married to Stephani Williams and they have 3 children, a girl and 2 boys. The entire family is highly involved in the company as well as several charity groups, mostly those dealing in local problems. Bruce recently celebrated his 60th birthday, but that hasn't seemed to slow him down. He just as active as his children often times overdueing it as he is currently in a foot cast due to a bad landing while skiing. He was the producer for the various "Batman" movies and has been the butt of many a joke for letting the script writers make him out to be Batman. Tolliver Paine - Orbital Genetic Conservatory - Earths Orbit Tolliver Paine is an eccentric and reclusive Billionare who built a space station large enough and had the power to have it declared it own Nation. Rumored to be a Metahuman. Donovan & Karen Bruce Chase - Chase Corp & Bruce Inc. - New York State Donavan Chase is the son of the founder of Chase Corp and sits on the board with his father and brother. While his wife is on the Board of Bruce Inc. which is a subsideary of Chase Corp. When they are not dealing with business matters they travel around the world. Splitting their time between Aspen, their ranch in Australia, New Orleans and Miami when they aren't on one of the Bruce Inc's Cruise lines. Xavier Mathews - Enterpanure - Varies Probably one of the most dangerous "normals" in existance Xavier is more commonly known as Avant, who is one of the highest paid Assasins in existance. If you want someone dead and have the extra billion or so, he's your man. He is also 'Old money' his great-grandfather established the family in the African and Australian Gem mines. Though the company is no longer in the family they each have a good share in the profits. = High Society PCs = Malichi Damons - Hunter Inc - Toronto This former Assasin turned Stuntman turned hero turned Billionaire Business turned owner of a small country turned Lord of Time turned world's most hunted individual. Well, that about sums him up, NEXT! (PS he's also a mutant Panther Felinoid ;p) Sara Dai Knighting - Heiress - Miami Sara is the heir to the Knighting Estate. Gerald Knighting was the co-founder of Bionic Industries. Amanda Knighting was known for her lavish and frequent parties when she wasn't traveling the world on a photo shoot. Sara is considered an oddity. She is the adopted child of Gerald and Amanda and disappeared for seveal years following their tragic deaths. Only to return just as suddenly and dove straight into college. She is known as a cynical an rather abrasive person. Though this has been relaxing after her recent marriage to the rockstar Azmodeous and the recent birth of their child. She still avoides events if at all possible. She is rumored to have vanished again, as Azmodaous has been seen flying around the world occasionaly accosting people demanding to know where she is. Jonathan Pierce - Philanthropist - Colorado Springs Wealthy Philanthropist, Jonathan Pierce, was born and raised in Belfast Ireland where he met his wife and superhero partner Mackenzie. Known as Infinately handsome and charming, he spends most of his time arranging charaty functions for such works as food drives, homeless shelters, and his wifes favorite Green Peace. As her strange appearance that has many calling her dryad would support, Mackenzie is quite the horticulturist .Not long after their marriage they suprised the world by moving to Colorado Springs, Colorado and seeking United States Citizenship. That city certainly calls itself lucky that they decided to make that move Tiffany Damons - Heiress - Kansas City Only child of wealthy socialite Mary Irving, Tiffany inhearited her estate in Kansas City Missouri after the sad passing of her mother and only known relative at the tender age of 18. Its been recently hinted that she is in fact the daughter of Malichei Daimons. It would certainly explain her tendency toward working as a Private Investigator, as well as her shiny black coat when she shows off her Felinoid heritage, and that at her age she still looks so young. Like Father Like Daughter! It is also rumored that Malichei has made this 30 year old woman head of the KC branch of Hunters Inc. which only adds to the idea that she is in fact related. Christian Lucian - Heir - Dublin Ireland Not much is known about the past of this incredibly handsome and well learned man. He is at the top of every A-list and is known to own several very popular clubs in various locals over the globe. He recently has focused his time and money on a very exclusive private school in Ireland. Though normal he is the outspoken voice for the metahuman population and has been known to make large donations to support them.